


Cédez

by Orcux



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Embarrassed Subaru, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Piano, Possessive Shuu, although they don't really do anything, if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcux/pseuds/Orcux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu finds Subaru playing the piano alone in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cédez

The dark hallway of the manor was somewhat eerie, with only the faint streams of dappled moonlight illuminating the tenebrous winding corridor. The candle lights that were usually ablaze, lighting up the whole hallway, went out one by one, the flickering flames dissipating in their wicker in the wake of the sudden frost as Shuu strolled past, unbothered by the lack of light or heat. 

As someone who constantly craved for warmth but secretly feared the blazing heat of the raw fire, Shuu infinitely preferred this darkness that seemed to suck him into its depths, and the silence that accompanied it. 

The silence tonight was particularly exquisite, he noted, with no annoying noises from his other siblings, or the faint sounds of Ayato's tantrums, or that intolerable Reiji who acted as if he was the oldest of them all, prying into their (his) business...

It had been a while since he had felt himself truly relax, and Shuu flicked the volume of his music down with his thumb, letting the notes fade away quietly. It was then that it became slightly more noticeable-- the faint tinkling sounds of piano keys in a distance, a soft melody that he could just barely make out. 

He hesitated slightly, before he began to walk searchingly towards the source of the haunting melody.

In all honesty, he had been about to head back to his room and snuggle beneath the fluffy comforter, or soak into a warm bath with his clothes still on (because taking them off would be too much of a bother) just to feel even a semblance of warmth on this cold wintery night, but now, he could feel his body responding to the music instinctively. 

It was almost as if it was calling to him, as strange as it sounded. 

Wanting (needing) to hear the music even more clearly, he unplugged his earphones for the first time in a long time, and sighed deeply. This music was exceedingly better than the one he had been listening to before. The sombre timbre of each key sent invisible, pulsating waves of sorrow through his heart, and his footsteps quickened.

There was only one person he knew of who could play the piano so well in the Sakamaki family, but this was the first time he had actually heard the other play. After all, his little brother was always off by himself, be it playing the piano or studying, or even picking the white roses in the lawn. 

With each step, the notes grew clearer and louder, and with a slight, breathless anticipation, Shuu drew open the wooden door, fingers turning the ornate knob gracefully and soundlessly. 

A small smile crept onto his lips.

Just as he'd thought. 

Behind the splendour of the sleek, black concert piano in the music lounge sat Subaru, his usually stiff posture relaxed. As his fingers drifted across the keys, not too light, but not too harsh either, to create an addictive medley, his eyes had drifted close, it seemed, and his characteristic scowl was nowhere to be seen. Instead, his expression was so unguarded and gentle, and it made Shuu halt in his tracks. 

It was the first time he'd seen such an expression on the other male, and honestly, it scared him that he wanted to see more of those expressions... More that he was certain no one else in the family knew about.

Suddenly, the music stopped playing, ending on a slightly jarring note. It seemed that Shuu had been noticed, and he sighed softly in disappointment. He'd wanted to listen to that wondrous music for a little while more, but it looked like he wouldn't have his way that easily. This was Subaru he was talking about after all...

"You..." Subaru started, his eyes wide with surprise, before they narrowed, darkening into deep amethyst. "How long have you been there?"

There was annoyance in his tone, Shuu noted, but also a strange infliction that could have been embarrassment, and he felt the corner of his lips tug up, unable to resist a smile. 

Was Subaru shy about having his vulnerable side exposed to his older brother?

Really, how adorable.

"Not long," he assured Subaru, still smiling, his sapphire eyes glittering in amusement. "It was a very good piece though. What was it called?"

At his words, Subaru looked like he was torn between feeling pleased by his praise and lashing out at Shuu's blatant disrespect for his privacy. In any case, he growled, his fangs exposed, "Don't think that I'll be taken in by those words!" 

Perhaps the long years of being isolated by his brothers had not done him any good, Shuu contemplated, and the fact that Subaru only had half-brothers but no brothers had left him to distrust everyone in the family. 

If so, he could feel a sense of camaraderie with Subaru, for Reiji was a brother that he'd rather did not exist at all. 

"Subaru," He approached the white haired male, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It was beautiful. Would you mind telling me what its title is?"

Subaru had flinched the moment his hand touched his shoulder, but Shuu’s words must have sounded completely genuine, for a light blush appeared on his cheeks. 

"I-It's my song. It doesn't have a name. Get it? Now leave me alone."

(But Subaru looked rather forlorn even as he said it, his pale cheeks hued in pink.) He had tilted his face away at a stubborn angle, and didn't seem like he was willing to say anymore, so Shuu relented with a sigh.

"Alright," He smirked a little as he saw Subaru relax slightly, before adding, "But only if I get to hear the whole song tomorrow." And maybe the day after that, and the day after that too, Shuu thought to himself silently, though he didn't voice his thoughts. He wasn't about to startle his youngest brother into closing up again.

Subaru opened his mouth as if to retort, before he closed it again with a scowl. Shuu knew better though, that Subaru was vaguely embarrassed and a little happy, and he felt himself smile slightly. 

"F-Fine then.” Subaru grudgingly agreed, before casting him a slightly unsure look. “In school…?”

Shuu spent so much time sleeping in the music room in school, he'd initially wanted Subaru to play the dusty piano inside there too. Music was the one thing he didn't mind hearing while he was sleeping, and Subaru's fingers were light, elegant, casting a delicate spell on the piano keys. 

But then, if someone else in the school heard it... He didn't want that. He thought that he'd probably wring their necks out even if they simply heard the melody by accident, passing by the hallway during the time. 

This was a secret between them, and no one was to interfere.

"Here," Shuu said firmly, his tone decisive. 

And as Subaru nodded slightly shyly, his usual violent temperance seemingly evaporated at Shuu's honest words, Shuu felt his chest soar a little in anticipation.

Tomorrow, he'd hear that beautiful melody again.

With that thought in mind. he settled down onto the nearby couch, ignoring Subaru's surprised cry and demands as to why he wasn't leaving, and lay down, closing his eyes.

"It's too troublesome to walk back..." He vaguely heard himself murmuring as the calming darkness enveloped him. In the back of his mind, he could sense Subaru settling back down onto the black velvet piano seat with a small sigh.

Then, the light tinkling of the notes began once again, and he knew no more.


End file.
